This invention relates to radio receivers and is concerned particularly but not exclusively with a multi-mode receiver capable of receiving and demodulating two or more of the following types of modulation: phase modulation (pm), amplitude modulation (am), frequency modulation (fm) and single side band modulation (ssbm). The invention could also be used in a single mode receiver.